calamityfandomcom-20200213-history
Calamity Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Whilst this wiki is to be both fun and informative on matters related to the Calamity saga, there are a few rules and guidelines which need to be highlighted, and it would be greatly appreciated if anyone interested in joining this wiki would read this page. Please note that this page may also be updated by an admin from time to time. No fan-fiction This is not a fan-fiction wiki. It is for information from the Calamity stories and webisodes only. Anything else will be considered spam and deleted. If you have your own ideas for new material, please feel free to create your own wiki or your own stories, or to join a fan-fiction wiki, but please do not post it here. The only exception to this rule is on User Pages (e.g. User:Ihu). These are your own personal spaces to put information about yourself/your own characters or stories, rather than actual Calamity material. Just to repeat, any unofficial Calamity material will be considered spam and be deleted. Calamity was created by Jam Pot Studios, and remains their creation, to do with as they see fit. Having said that, if you do desire to create any Calamity fan-fiction, then - as long as it is not posted on this wiki - it will be well-received and appreciated. After all, fan-fiction is in itself a form of appreciation for a story or film. We are not a forum Despite the existence of Talk/Comment pages, the Calamity wiki is not a forum. The aforementioned pages are for discussing Calamity material only. Any other discussions should be taken to a forum site, or to User Talk pages (e.g. User talk:Ihu. We are not Wikipedia Although people, items or locations from external sources might be mentioned in Calamity, that does not mean that it is worthy of its own page or is even properly related to Calamity. For instance, if a video game were to be mentioned or referenced in a story or webisode, it would not require a page of its own. Instead, a link to a separate wiki devoted to information on such a video game should be provided. Links to Wikipedia are also accepted. Hyperlinks Although there are various links to other wikis in several pages, such as to the Superpower Wiki, links to websites other than those detailed below should not be made. Accepted sites are: *Other Wikia sites *Wikipedia *Any websites pertaining to the Calamity saga *Any webpages featuring information on the Calamity saga There are several reasons for this. First and foremost, there are many sites on the internet that contain harmful material such as computer viruses. Whilst they might not attack some computers, others may be vulnerable, and so any sites that are not 100% "clean" should be avoided. Also, though Calamity may contain what could be considered violent material, that does not mean that links to websites containing violent, gory or aggressive material are accepted. They are not. For more information on this, please see the next section. No offensive material Though Calamity does contain some mildly violent material, the saga is, as a rule, not violent in itself, no more than other science-fiction series' such as Star Wars or Doctor Who. As such, any horrific or obscene content will be removed, as it is not acceptable. The two examples of science-fiction series' that I have used do contain some explicit material, but it is always used in context and in moderation. The same will be said here. Calamity belongs to Jam Pot Studios Though there is no actual copyright on Calamity material, it was created by Jam Pot Studios and any plagiarism will is discouraged. It is filthy and immoral, and will not be received well. However, if anyone wishes to create their own Calamity fan-fiction, please see the section above.